Edward and Eric: Pedal to the Metal Racing
'is a racing game that was developed and published by Chatterbox Games. It was released for Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, and arcade systems on October 27, 2000. It was also released for the Game Boy Advance on February 11, 2002. Gameplay The game is a typical racing game, though each racer has their own personal weapon that they can attack racers with. Racers race around 12 racetracks with 3-5 laps each, depending on the length of said track. Various items are at your disposal, and may help you secure victories. Cups There are 4 cups, each with 3 tracks. Forest Cup *Lakeside Forest *Lakeside Lake *Scary Woods Lakeside Cup *Downtown *Lake Lane *Dr. Feelwell's Office School Cup *Football Pitch *School Exterior *School Interior (WIP) Mirror Mode All of the tracks are mirrored. The Mirror Mode cups are unlocked upon completing Tournament. Game Modes *'Tournament - Play through all cups in the Pedal to the Metal tournament! *'Cup Challenge' - Play through three tracks in a single cup challenge. *'Quick Race' - Play a single race on your track of choice. *'Time Trial' - Race against the clock to get the best times possible! (Single Player only) *'Battle' - Compete with your friends in dedicated battle arenas! (Multiplayer only) Playable Characters Starters *Edward *Eric *Joey *Constantinos Unlockable *Carver (Unlocked by completing Forest Cup in Cup Challenge) *Dallas (Unlocked by completing Lakeside Cup in Cup Challenge) *Tony (Unlocked by completing School Cup in Cup Challenge) *Skipper (Unlocked by completing *Christian (Unlocked by completing Mirror Mode: Forest Cup in Cup Challenge) *Gurney (Unlocked by completing Mirror Mode: Lakeside Cup in Cup Challenge) *Principal Walker (Unlocked by completing Mirror Mode: School Cup in Cup Challenge) *Cal (Unlocked by completing Mirror Mode: *Batman (Unlocked by completing the time trial for every stage without any damage to your vehicle.) Non-Playable Characters *Stanley - Stanley is the one who congratulates the player when they've unlocked a new racer. *Travis - Travis appears on a few tracks, when he spots a racer, he will charge toward them. If he successfully hits said racer, they will spin out. *Oscar - Though he does not make a physical appearance, Edward's vehicle and the Owl Bomb item both bear resemblance to Oscar. *Sebastian - Sebastian appears as a spectator in various tracks, and he is mentioned in one of Eric's voice clips. Items *Flaming Paper - The user throws a crumpled up piece of flaming paper on the track, and it spins out the first racer who runs into it. *Brick Wall - Constructs a brick wall on the track, causing the first racer to run into it to spin out. *Exploding Jack-in-the-Box - A Jack-in-the-Box that explodes after a few seconds, causing nearby racers to spin out. *Owl Bomb - Flies to the racer in 1st place, has the same effect as Exploding Jack-in-the-Box. *Balloons - Balloons temporarily lift the user high above the track, avoiding all obstacles. *Cinder Block - A cinder block which packs a mighty punch, but only if it successfully hits another racer. *Ice Cube - When used, all other racers will be immobilized for a few seconds. *Speed Boost - Exactly What It Says on the Tin. *Tornado - A tornado is created around the user, and it causes any nearby opponents to spin out. *Shield - Prevents the user's vehicle from taking any damage for 15 seconds. *Strength - Increases the attack power of your personal weapon for 15 seconds. *Incapacitation Gas - Creates a cloud of gas that hinders your opponent's field of vision for a few seconds. Karts *Owl-Mech - Edward's kart. It is a large mechanical owl resembles Oscar. *Terrible Tricycle - Eric's kart. It is a wooden tricycle. *Bling-Mobile - Joey's kart. It is a car made of Fool's Gold. *Rocket Wagon - Constantinos' kart. It is a Boombox Flyer wagon, but with a rocket. *Death Bike - Carver's kart. It is his bicycle from the show, but with a rocket. *Dallas' Car - Dallas' kart. It is Dallas' car from the show. *Speedy Pizza - Tony's kart. It resembles Paul's pizza delivery truck. *Skipper - Skipper's kart. It is Skipper's pet frog, also named Skipper, from the show (Sized up a bit). *Ambulance - Christian's kart. It is an ambulance. 'nuff said. *Ice Cream Truck - Gurney's kart. It is Gurney's car from the show. *Golf Cart - Principal Walker's kart. It is his golf cart from the show. *Band Van - Cal's kart. It is a random van Cal found in an abandoned parking lot. *The Bat-Mobile - Batman's kart. Needs no introduction. Unlockables Episodes There are at least five episodes from the actual show that can be unlocked and available for viewing at any time after completing certain Time Trials. *Fine By Me - Unlocked after completing the trial for Lakeside Forest *Lost and Found - Unlocked after completing the trial for Lakeside Forest without any damage to your vehicle *Eric for Principal - Unlocked after completing the trial for Lakeside City School *Car Carnage - Unlocked after completing the trial for Dr. Feelwell's Office *Comic Relief - Unlocked after completing the trial for Downtown Trivia *A version for the Nintendo 64 was going to be developed, but was eventually scrapped since the GameCube was already on the way. **Ironically enough, the game was never released on the GameCube either. Category:Video games Category:Video games published by Chatterbox Games Category:2000 video games Category:Racing video games Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World video games